


Royal Raven

by deadwanderings, nethereverlasting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Band Tour, Brief Phil x reader moment, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Trans Character, character reads fanfiction, tour diary, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwanderings/pseuds/deadwanderings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethereverlasting/pseuds/nethereverlasting
Summary: Dan grew up with stories of how you could hear your soulmates thoughts in your head. Yet, Dan has never heard a murmur of someone else in his head. By way of a self-imposed exile, he discovers a band and the one person that makes his life feel relevant.(slow and irregular updates)





	1. Prologue

Dan grew up with stories of how you could hear your soulmates thoughts in your head. The fairytales that had the damsel in distress leading her prince to her rescue by thoughts and images of her surrounding. The stories that showed platonic soulmates did exist; two warriors helping each other by warning the other to duck to avoid a fatal injury.

Through all these fanciful tales growing up, several told by his grandfather who had found the perfect match created by the universe itself, just as his parents had also found their love. Dan didn’t believe the drastically changed stories of his fellow peers, that were obviously over-exaggerated and usually only contained a whisper of a voice in their head as they were nearly in the realm of dreams. Dan didn’t believe in soulmates, simply for the reason that it had always been him in his head. He had never heard another murmur of someone else thinking.

This disbelief in soulmates led to Dan’s social isolation. The hope and dream for everyone Dan had meant in his entire life was to meet the voice in their head. The voice that pondered different scenarios entirely not their own, and soon after, have a perfectly normal married life with said voice that now had a face. In the eyes of the soulmate, that voice was absolutely flawless and could do no wrong.

Dan was alone, abandoned by every living relation, they fearing that they themselves would lose their connection with the love of their life, by simply communicating with him. This notion was clearly ridiculous from Dan’s perspective, but people did what people do.

Being alone and constantly without a ‘reliable grown adult’ to dot on him, Dan quickly matured years above his age. He discovered ways of distracting himself in fictional universes where the concept of having a soulmate did not exist. During this time of enlightenment in discovering reading and fantastical universes, Dan’s peers were more inclined to spend their time outside, playing ball, or swimming when the weather permitted them to. They had more desire to learn what their friends might be doing instead of trying to decipher the difficult words in books that still were considered too advanced for them.

Disregarding Dan’s isolation from his other peers and family, he had a normal carefree, explorative childhood. Until he discovered the internet and the joys and consequential addiction that came with it. Suddenly, all of his time was invested in roaming the internet. Dan liked to think of it as an adventure, in which he was the grand hero of the story. That he would slay the dragon to receive the ultimate reward; someone who was equally skeptical of soulmates that could be his friend.

From spending most of his time on the internet, he quickly happened upon the vast community of music and the open-minded fans. How there was no judgment for disinterest in soulmates. The only important questions asked was on what type of music and names of the names of bands one listened to. Eventually, Dan discovered who he secretly called his saving grace in his darkest of times. A small indie band calling themselves Royal Raven. All of the members were attractive and said inspirational things when interviews, but the one that most interested Dan was the lead singer and his shining blue eyes.

Royal Raven had a small following. They were not known worldwide, but the fans that they did have were enough to support them to go on tour throughout Europe. Immediately Dan knew he wanted to attend. The only problem was convincing his parents, they knew nothing of his obsession with Royal Raven or even the fictional books. Dan had hidden it well as he knew they would not be happy and ban him from leaving the house entirely. They would think him too young to explore the internet, but Dan was fifteen. In his opinion, it was time to step out of his little world. Attending a concert would be the perfect way to start, he would only need to come up with a plan.


	2. Delayed Dilithia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilithia is delayed.

“PHIL!” A chubby boy screamed into Phil’s face. He had been continuously staring into space for at least 5 minutes, appearing blank and uninterested to the other boys. Phil quickly broke out from his trance to look at Louis. The boy had transitioned well. His blond hair had been styled into a short, A-Line Bob, his blue eyes popping brightly against his pale skin.

“What do you want?” Phil questioned, appearing lost to whatever activity the band had previously been partaking in.

“We’d like to know what you are thinking, as it seems so interesting that you can’t pay attention to the rest of us. Also, we are going to miss our taxi if you keep exploring your head.” Answered a curly haired boy who responded to the name, PJ.

“I was listening if you must know.” Phil muttered, speaking into his chest to muffle his voice. He uncurled his long legs from where he was sitting on the couch to grab his bags. “Are we going?” Phil spoke again, this time clearer. The four other boys, previously completely still in shock, rushed in a mess of jumbled voices.

“I never knew you listened!”

“Why didn’t you let us know you had someone?”

“I thought you didn’t care about soulmates?”

“What’s he sound like?” The voices clambered over each other in a rush to sound louder than the last.

“This is the first time I have heard anyone. Maybe...they just weren’t thinking loud enough before.” Phil replied, motioning for the others to walk out the door that he had opened while speaking. His mind focused on the in distinctive murmuring that had been heard before. The voice was quiet, mellow in its tone. Shaking his head, Phil walked out of the hotel room, only pausing briefly to double check the door before joining the others in the lift.

The band collectively walked out the lift and then through a pair of automatic doors, finally exiting the hotel lobby before clambering into a taxi. They spoke between one another, sometimes laughing when something particularly comedic was spoken until they finally reached the airport terminal. Royal Raven was once again going on tour throughout Europe as a celebration to their fans after the release of their new album “Plunging Doves”. They would perform at the more popular cities in foreign countries like Paris or Amsterdam, but towards the end of the tour they will also perform at the smaller, lesser known cities in their home country of England. Already the band was filled with euphoria at the opportunity to tour around Europe.

—Royal Raven—

It had taken the group three and a half hours to escape check-in and the nit-picky security machines. Consequently, the band was desperate for food. They quickly decided upon McDonald’s, as it was quick and familiar, two requirements they needed to fulfill before their flight left, leaving them with approximately 45 minutes. To save time, Dil and his girlfriend Tabitha —joining the band as “girl support”— raced to a Starbucks to order drinks for the rest of the crew.

However, Royal Raven was expecting some delay, whether it might be a call for the loo, or the Airport Control Tower adding time to the departure time. It became necessary to account for, especially in an airport as expansive as Heathrow. At the same time, they wanted to find seats at their flight’s gate. Dilitha was taking longer than anticipated, deteriorating the entire idea of a peaceful flight.

“Dill! Tabitha!” Louis shouted, who had already been stressing over the idea of flying in a plane, was stressed to say the least. The disappearance of Dil and Tabitha was taking a toll on his mind, a larger panic soon to erupt from his cluttered brain. “Do any of you guys have an idea of when they planned on being back? Surely it doesn’t take thirty minutes to go to Starbucks.”

“It doesn't sound like it, but you can never know how far away it ended up being.” Phil commented, trying to ease Louis’ mind. Unfortunately, his comment did little to calm Louis as they stood in line, waiting to board the plane.

“Did they at least have their tickets? We have their carry on bags but they will not be able to get on the plane without them.” Wondered PJ, looking up towards the high ceiling of the terminal. This caused Phil to spur into a flurry of action looking for the tickets.

Finally, he answered, “They have them.” The other two members sighed in relief, glad that although they wouldn’t be boarding together, everyone would find their way on the flight to Paris.


	3. Paris - part I

Phil, PJ, Louis, Dil, and Tabitha all laid around their temporary home, showing clear signs of utter exhaustion. Even though they had performed concerts before, the “Plunging Doves” Tour contained a routine of six songs and a few other songs that would change depending on city. This left the band dead on their feet after the show and meet n’ greet, and by the time they arrived back at their hotel rooms in Paris, everyone had collapsed on the closed piece of furniture that could be used as a sleeping place.

Tabitha had engulfed her boyfriend on the queen sized bed, her arms wrapped protectively around his torso. The bed-sheets had been quickly pushed off the bed and laid haphazardly across the floor. Dil slept peacefully, drool slipping from his mouth as he curled up contentedly into the arms of his loving girlfriend. They had been waiting for months to finally fulfill their wish of having their first time in Paris, even though it might sound cliché.

In a separate room, Phil had cheekily claimed his own bed, on which he spread out lavishly. PJ quickly fell into the singular couch, sinking deeply into the worn cushions. Before the concert, Louis had already proudly declared the bed closest to the window his, therefore naturally positioning himself into the form of a sleeping cat.

Phil’s mind had conjured up a delicious dream that made his tongue twitch in delight. His entire body shivered at the thought of freshly baked macarons in the morning with a delicately brewed cup of coffee. Suddenly, it was over and he was left with an overall sensation of disappointment as he was awoken by the rustling of his fellow roommates.

PJ and Louis were both searching for certain items of clothing in a frantic rush. Louis, throwing any piece of unwanted clothing behind him as he continued looking without pause to see where the articles of clothing had fallen on the floor.

Phil rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to clear his blurry vision before asking, “What are you two doing up so early? Breakfast is probably not even served yet.”

“We’re racing to see who can get ready the fastest to decide who gets the shower first.” Both of the boys replied in almost in sync as they both took off running to get to the loo the fastest.

PJ was at an advantage with longer legs, but surprisingly, it was Louis who won the contest. He pushed his small frame into the curly haired boy, which caused PJ to topple, his center of gravity quickly faltering with the violent force. In that manner, Louis was given ample time to reach the shower first. PJ sighed dramatically, before taking the careful time to pick himself and his toiletries off of the ground. Deciding to sit on Louis’ bed in petty revenge, he began to defeatedly wait for Louis to finish his morning routine.

“What time is it?” Phil inquired, still in bed as he leaned over to the night table to find his glasses.

PJ grabbed his phone from the charger to find the answer to Phil’s inquiry. “Seven O’clock sharp.”

“That means the breakfast buffet starts in thirty minutes,” Pondered Phil as he pulled his lanky body out of bed, still unable to find his glasses. “Peej, have you seen my glasses anywhere?”

“No, did you check the desk? Maybe they are under the bed? You always set them in the oddest of places when you're exhausted.” Replied PJ as he stared down at his phone, contemplating what type of music to put on for his shower.

A few minutes of persistent searching later, Phil exclaimed excitedly. He had finally found his glasses on top of the microwave. “They were on the microwave, PJ!”

PJ looked up from his phone, smiled indulgently at his friend. He then made a circular motion with his hand after setting down his phone while saying, “Mi-cro-wave.”

“MI-CRO-WAVE!” Shouted the overly excitable Louis from the other room. This brought on an onslaught of giggling between the three. If not from Louis’ yell, the rest of the hotel’s guests on the same floor were surely woken up from all the gay laughter.

In the room over, laughter was also taking place, but for an entirely different reason. Dil was grinning widely as his hands worked his way on his girlfriend’s stomach, making her laugh uproariously. She was laughing so hard that her stomach was beginning to hurt in happiness.

“S-Stop iit,” She gasped out weakly, smiling despite herself. “Y-ou know, if you won't stop, I guess you will just have to take a shower by yourself.” She grinned snarkily as she regained her ability to speak normally.

“But Tabs, you promised last night that we could shower together.” Whined Dil, finally stopping his tickle attack to make a desperate puppy dog face as he looked down at his love.

“Mmmm, I never said I didn't break my promises.” Spoke Tabitha as she wrapped her arms around Dil’s neck to help pull herself up to lightly kiss his lips. All of a sudden, she spun him around so that Dil’s back was facing the bed. This motion granted her the access to gaze down warmly at him before scanning the rest of his toned body.

While not being the most manly of people, Dil still prided himself in having a decently defined torso. He had been going to the gym regularly and even occasionally going on a run for several months now as part of his New Year’s resolution, and the time was paying off well. The exercise allowed not only his girlfriend to enjoy a nice body, but also helped him have stronger stamina to perform parkour while playing with the band. Additionally, fans had also been glad to see a noticeable improvement in his body from beforehand.

“Let’s go get cleaned up and then join the others. They should be up now.” Suggested Tabitha. Dil quickly confirmed his agreement with a simple nod.

—Royal Raven—

By the time the band arrived at the hotel lobby to eat breakfast, it was eight O’clock. The buffet was crowded with people eating and talking. Luckily, everyone was able to find everything they would possibly want for breakfast, including a table to sit together at.

Phil fulfilled his conveniently prophetic dream of obtaining macarons and coffee, adding to the assortment of sweets with dark chocolate filled croissants and blackberry jam. PJ, on the other hand, chose a more healthy and balanced meal. His plate filled with a wide variety of fruits, vegetables, and a custom yogurt parfait. Louis found himself replicating the diet of Phillip Lester. Dilitha decided that would be more convenient to eat off the same platter containing a plentiful variety of waffles and delectable toppings. Because of the situation, Dil ended up sitting on Tabitha’s lap.

Over breakfast, the team had the universal opinion of visiting popular tourist attractions such as the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and the Musée d'Orsay. They briefly went back to the hotel rooms to grab their backpacks, before departing together in a taxi van. Along with the band and Tabitha, their bodyguard also joined them for the day trip.

PJ was promptly delegated charge of the vlogging camera, because he was seen as most aesthetically gifted by the group. They had previously made a plan of filming clips throughout the trip to make a tour diary video after the tour. Tour was one of the next chapters in their life, along with their growth as a band, therefore making it an important experience to document.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @phanasticirwin for being my editor and support while writing this. Happy birthday to you, 月华！


	4. Paris - part II

They had only been exploring the romantic city of Paris for about two hours when Phil abruptly stopped walking. He became stalk still, a squirrel caught in his movements by a much larger predator. Everyone gathered around him, dropping their bags to fret over his body as he continued to stand still, unresponsive. As quickly as he had snapped into it, Phil was broken from the spell.

 _How am I to get to London in time?_ A voice quietly wondered in Phil’s head as the tall boy stood in the middle of the path. Phil searched around desperately for the cause of the voice, yet he could find no one that would seem to match the culprit. Without realizing, Phil had become desperate to find out who had asked such curious question from out of the blue. The rest of the band continued to question him on why he had paused so suddenly while walking, not bothering to consider what had happened during the trip earlier and come to a sound conclusion.

“Phil?! Why did you stop?”

“Are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yea, I am fine. Thought I heard someone, but I think it was nothing.” Phil replied absently, still looking far off into the crowd of people searching for something off.

PJ, having noticed his far away look asked: “Are you sure? We can stop for a few to rest.” His curly hair reflecting his confusion at the situation.

Phil glanced towards PJ for a moment, promptly deciding to have everyone rest at the convenient park that was only a couple paces away from where they were currently standing. Finding a bench for everyone to sit on was not difficult and soon everyone had a place for themselves. Then, in nigh unison, everyone looked at Phil with an expression that clearly meant explain-or-else-you-won't-know-what-hit-you. Tabitha, easily dominating the entire group —including Drake— in the best expression to get Phil to talk.

Without needing any more prompting to speak, he began a short tale on his reason for abruptly stopping in walking. “I was heading to our next destination like the map said to; when out in the middle of nowhere, I heard a voice asking how to get to London in time for something. This made no sense, as it wasn't like I was eavesdropping on anyone's conversation. Of course, this made me stop to think whether or not I had imagined the voice. After deciding it was in fact real and not fake, I started looking to who might’ve asked such an odd question. Having found no one to whom I might think would match, I decide to finally answer your inquires.”

“Do you think it might have been your soulmate speaking?” Asked Louis, leaning his body into Phil's allowing him to close eye contact.

“Perhaps, but I have never heard someone before as I told you earlier.”

“Moving on, do you think we can go to the Eiffel Tower now? I really want to be able to take some nice photos with Tabs before the sun sets.” Dil commented anxiously, already sitting up and pulling his girlfriend up with his hand in anticipation. The others, seeing his eagerness quickly agreed, as they also wanted to arrive at their destination before sunset.

—Royal Raven—

Dan laid on his bed, despondent to the test of the world, instead deciding to focus on the more important task. Figuring out how to attend a concert without making his parents aware of his obsession with someone. It had gotten to the point in which Dan replied to every single tweet Phil posted without fail. He had even begun to get a reputation amongst the bandom. He was known for always having the best and usually most sarcastic replies to Phil’s tweets and to a lesser extent, the other band members.

He realized that he could use this reputation to his advantage. He promptly set out a request on his twitter, politely asking for someone to buy him a ticket to the Royal Raven concert in Manchester. After, he would then pay them back for their deed. He prayed to any god or God that his one meaningful request would get fullfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mainly focus on Phil's point of view and will follow him and the band throughout their Europe Tour. Currently, the only exception to this is the prologue and the epilogue which will occur from Dan's perspective. Additionally, the summary posted right now is temporary and will change after completion.


End file.
